This disclosure relates generally to the field of munitions. More specifically, it relates to munitions or projectiles launched or fired from single person-operated, particularly shoulder-fired, weapons. Still more specifically, it relates to a round or projectile that is launched or fired from a grenade launcher or the like, and that is configured to deliver an incapacitating agent to a target through a solid barrier.
There are many tactical situations, in both military and law enforcement contexts, in which it is necessary or desirable to incapacitate an adversarial human target short of lethality. Typically, the incapacitating agent is a non-lethal aerosol or gas, such as tear gas or one if its variants, such as CS. The typical method of delivering the agent is to throw or launch a gas-dispersing canister or grenade at the target. This method works reasonably well when the target is confronted without an intervening barrier, or when the target is in a room having an outside window that can be penetrated easily by the canister or grenade.
A problem exists, however, when the target is in a structure, vehicle, or other enclosure that is not accessible through an easily-penetrated barrier, such as a glass window, or when the target is in a structure is beyond the range of the conventional gas-dispersing canister or grenade. In such situations, law enforcement or military personnel must place themselves at increased risk in order to position themselves to allow the effective deployment of the incapacitating agent. Furthermore, the canister or grenade usually lands on the floor of the structure, vehicle, or enclosure, thereby possibly affording the target an opportunity to dispose of the canister or grenade before being incapacitated.
Thus, there is a heretofore unmet need for a device, mechanism, and/or method for delivering an incapacitating agent to a target in a structure or enclosure that cannot be reached or penetrated by conventional gas-dispersing munitions. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to provide such a projectile that begins dispersing the agent almost immediately upon impact and that is not easily disposed of by the target. Finally, it would be advantageous to combine these features in a projectile that can be fired from a conventional grenade launcher.